Oil-in-water emulsions can be desirable for many end uses, for example, beverages and in chemical compositions, such as those applied to substrates to impart certain properties. Well-known oil-in-water chemical compositions include paints, inks, varnishes, and the like. Compositions which provide oil- and water-repellency to surfaces are also chemical oil-in-water emulsions.
For beverages, an oil-in-water emulsion must meet the quality standards demanded by consumers. The quality of the beverage in aspects such as appearance, taste, and mouth feel is affected by the stability of the emulsion in the beverage in addition to the dispersion of the emulsion within the beverage. A high quality beverage is one that is free of neck ringing or floc in the bottle and that does not separate during normal storage and transportation conditions before it is consumed.
A need exists for a process of making oil-in-water beverage emulsions that are stable and uniformly dispersed and that avoids neck ringing or floc when stored in a bottle.